


Dare Wolf

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Series: Share Wolf [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: A sequel to "Their Wolf"; one month later, Matt and Marisha volunteer Taliesin to take Travis up to the cabin. It's not the weirdest thing he's ever done.





	Dare Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in response to a prompt on the Critical Kink meme. Thanks, prompter!
> 
> I have no idea if any of the pseudosciencebabble Travis uses to explain his werewolvery is even remotely plausible.

Taliesin has never really spent much one on one time with Travis, even before he found out that Travis was a werewolf. Oh, sure, they have spent Thursdays and cons and occasional parties and group outings with each other, but that's always with a whole bunch of other people. Time with just the two of them, though, that's been pretty rare even before Travis began vanishing into the woods roughly every 30 days. They're friendly, sure, but he and Laura are probably closer given how much time their characters spent engaging with each other during the first campaign. And he's always thought Travis was hot in a buff football player next door sort of way, but he wouldn't say they're close like he is with Matt and Marisha. 

So he's surprised as hell when Matt and Marisha practically volunteer him to take Travis to the woods one month. Matt texts,  _ Laura and I both have to do pickups for that game we're both working on, and Marisha has a bunch of meetings that day. Would you mind? Travis hates feeling like an imposition, which is why I’m asking instead of him. _

He knows that Marisha and Matt have already done it the previous month and came back absurdly cheerful and with Ms Sleeves-Are-Bullshit wearing a long sleeved shirt to Thursday’s game as if she had something to hide. He’s curious as to what went on (especially since he knows just how easily Marisha bruises), but also wants to respect their privacy, especially Travis’s. It’s not easy to be someone that most of society would call a freak just for existing. Taliesin would know. 

_ Yeah, I’m pretty free then. I can maybe get some writing done while we hang out. Any tips for werewolf-sitting?  _ Taliesin responds. 

_ No collars, no squeaky toys, no playing fetch,  _ Matt replies.

_ Well, there go all of my fun plans, _ Tal texts.

_ I’m sure you know how to have fun with a guy without a collar and toys, _ Matt texts. 

_ Point, but they can be quite fun when used correctly... Say, just what kind of fun were you four having up there last month?  _ Tal asks. 

_ Maybe if you’re good, Travis will show you _ , Matt responds, and then refuses to say any more. 

Now Taliesin is really curious. Curious enough to have a “so, what if?” conversation with his primary partner about his “writing retreat with a friend” and to secure her permission in case things go beyond friendly. But for all he knows, Matt, Marisha, Travis, and Laura just played Scrabble for two days and Matt’s enjoying making innuendos like everyone in their group always does with each other. Laura’s certainly been adamant that it’s not a weird sex thing, after all, no matter how many ways Sam finds to imply that it could be.   

There’s only one way to find out, and that’s why Tal and Travis are heading out of LA this morning with a replacement coffee table (what happened to the first one, Taliesin wonders), a cooler of raw meat, Tal’s suitcase (Travis keeps stuff up there), and a promise from Laura that she’ll see them tomorrow. 

As they head onto the freeway, Tal’s about to offer to put on a podcast or let Travis pick some music. Before he can offer, though, Travis says, “Thanks for doing this. I hate asking people, but I also hate feeling like Laura’s gotta put her life on hold for me every month,” and pats Tal’s thigh with one of his large hands. 

Tal shivers a little at the contact -- has Travis always been this attractive, or is it just their close proximity to each other? -- and hopes Travis doesn’t notice, but says, “Hey, no problem. Besides, it’s good to get to know each other more outside of work. Even if work is Dungeons and Dragons.” 

Travis laughs. “Man, if you had told me that this would be my life, I would not have believed it!” and they spend quite a bit of the drive talking about anything and everything as the roads get narrower and less populated with cars. Sometimes their hands brush when they’re both reaching for their drinks, and at one point Travis punches him playfully on the arm for a really bad pun.  _ Has he always been this attractive? _ Tal wonders again, and reminds himself to keep focused on the road. 

As Tal takes the turn off on the final road towards the cabin, Travis says, “Listen, uh, if you have any questions, or you want to know anything, just go ahead and ask.”

“Hey, I don’t exactly understand what it’s like to turn into a werewolf, but I do know what it’s like to be...different,” Tal says, “And I know I don’t always want to talk about being different all the time; sometimes I just want to be who I am, and to hell with anyone who doesn’t accept me that way. So if you’d rather not talk about it, that’s fine too.” 

Travis seems genuinely touched in a way that Tal wasn’t expecting. “I mind when people tease me about it sometimes,” he says, “And if Liam makes one more ‘where wolf?’ pun or Sam brings me one more dog toy, I might lose my cool, even though I know they’re not doing it to be mean but just cause they love giving everyone shit. But you’re, well, you’re here with me, so if anyone should be allowed to ask questions, it’s you. So shoot.”

Tal figures he shouldn’t lead with “So why were Matt and Marisha walking funny when they got out of the woods last month?” and instead says, “Did you always know that you were a werewolf?”

“Kinda? It runs in the family, but it skips generations. I think the last direct person in my family who changed was my great-grandfather, and I never met him. I guess I have some second cousins who change, too, but they’re in Vermont. It doesn’t usually happen until your 30s, so I kinda thought my parents were just telling me some family legend until one month it actualy happened,” Travis says.

“Wow,” is all Taliesin can say in response, but then, “So is it, like magic?”

“Probably not? There’s actually a research institute in California that investigates all sorts of ‘anomalous genetic mutations’ and I went and saw someone there after I changed the first time. They’re pretty strict about privacy but they said my family’s not the only one out there with werewolves in it. Something about a common genetic ancestor and expression of genes from pre-hominid evolution that are normally suppressed. I didn’t really understand all of it, and I’m not sure if they do either. For all I know it could just be some magic curse or something, but it’s not like I can stop it either way. I can’t give it to other people by biting them or anything like that, but I guess my kids could have it or pass the mutation down -- well, if we have kids. But obviously it’s not something you tell most people about unless you want to end up with everyone thinking you’re crazy.”

“That’s gotta suck,” Tal says. 

“Yeah, and things with Laura got pretty rough for a while. It’s not exactly what she signed up for when she married me, you know?” Travis says. 

“Well, it seems like you’ve worked things out so far,” Tal says comfortingly, and reaches over and pats Travis on the leg, and is surprised -- but not displeased -- when Travis places his hand over Taliesin’s.

“Yeah,” Travis says, patting Tal’s hand, “She’s the best. And you all are the best friends,” he says, his voice cracking a little. 

“Geez, now we’re getting sappy,” Taliesin says. “So, what’s the coolest thing about being a werewolf?” he asks, trying to lighten the tone. 

Travis thinks for a moment and Tal wonders if Travis is actually blushing when he responds, “Uh, the strength and the stamina. Definitely the stamina.”

Taliesin really wants to ask Travis exactly what kinds of stamina he’s referring to, but is interrupted by their arrival at the cabin.

After they’ve eaten and cleaned up from dinner, Tal is stretched out on the sofa reading comics on his tablet while Travis puts the dishes away.  

“Scootch over,” Travis says, coming into the living room and Tal sits up to allow Travis to sit down next to him. 

“It’s nice to get away,” Tal says, “Thanks for letting me come up here with you.” 

“You’re the one doing me a favor,” Travis says, settling into the sofa. It’s not a big sofa, and neither of them are small people, which must be why Travis seems so close to Taliesin right now. “Anyways, about our conversation earlier,” Travis continues, “I, uh, I don’t know what Matt and Marisha told you about last month...”

“Not a whole lot,” Taliesin says. He briefly ponders implying that they told him everything as he’s now pretty damn sure that whatever happened last month did not involve picking wildflowers or playing dominoes. Sure, he’s negotiated a lot of kinky shit and handled multiple relationships before, but he also doesn’t want to fuck things up, especially given the nature of Travis’s secret and how vulnerable Travis would be if it were revealed. This time Tal doesn’t want to make the first move -- or any move, if it’s not wanted -- because things would be super awkward and there’d be nowhere for either of them to go. But goddamn, Travis sitting this close is making his body react in ways he thought he’d left behind in adolescence, and he’d really like to get closer. A lot closer. 

“Oh,” Travis says. He scrubs at his face with his hand, looking awkwardly at Tal, and yet this awkwardness somehow does not make Travis any less attractive. Tal is pretty certain nothing could make Travis less attractive to him right now. 

_ Curiosity killed the cat, but no one said anything about whether it kissed the wolf, _ Tal thinks, followed by,  _ Fuck it, let’s see if I’m right.  _  He leans up and in and kisses Travis, and is unsurprised but amazingly relieved when Travis kisses him back, and then neither of them are thinking about much at all because they’re way too busy feeling.  

When Travis starts pulling Taliesin’s shirt off, Tal pulls back for a second, which is more difficult than he anticipated, and says, “Laura?” 

“She’s okay with it, but you can call her if you want,” Travis says, stroking a hand up Tal’s back. 

“I’d rather take your word for it and keep kissing you instead,” Tal says, “But I am wondering what happened to the coffee table last month.”

Travis laughs. “I’d offer to show you just how Matt and I broke it, but Laura says she’s not going back to IKEA every month.”

Tal was pretty sure that he couldn’t be more aroused, but it turns out that he was wrong. “Oh, I’d really like a demonstration, but perhaps we could have it in bed instead,” he says.

“I think we should do that,” Travis says, and scoops Tal off the sofa and carries him into the small bedroom.  _ Holy shit, he wasn’t kidding about the strength _ , is all Tal can think as he’s picked up. 

Travis deposits Tal on the bed surprisingly gently but then begins roughly stripping the rest of their clothes off.

“Well, that’s a new experience,” Tal says. 

“You’ve never been picked up by a guy before?” Travis says teasingly, nipping at Tal’s neck.

“Not literally,” Tal says, shivering as Travis’s teeth find his earlobe. 

Travis laughs. “And here Matt said he was sure you’d done weirder things than this.” 

Tal laughs, which turns into a moan as Travis bites the juncture between his neck and his shoulder. “I’m sure I’ve done kinkier things than Matt might have imagined, but you’re not weird -- you’re gloriously hot, and I want you.”

Travis’s response is to pounce on Taliesin, knocking Tal flat on his back on the bed, and kiss Tal like he’s trying to suck all of the oxygen out of his lungs while grinding the length of his body against Taliesin. Tal wraps his arms around Travis’s neck and grinds back, loving the feel of their bodies pressed together, so much warm skin, so much want, so much need. 

Travis pulls back a little to let them both breathe for a bit, but then begins moving down Tal’s body, kissing and licking and biting and then -- holy fuck --  his tongue is licking the underside of Tal’s cock. Things are definitely moving faster than he anticipated but Tal is not complaining, just delightfully surprised. 

“Turns out I can hold my breath a lot longer now. Wanna see a cool trick I can do with it?” Travis says. 

Before Tal can answer, Travis practically swallows Tal’s entire cock in one go, and all Tal can do is moan incoherently as Travis deepthroats him for what seems like a pleasurable eternity. Tal wants to last longer because goddamn, this is the most enthusiastically amazing blowjob he’s ever received, but it’s so good that he’s coming down Travis’s throat within minutes. 

“Holy fuck, Travis,” Tal moans when he can form words again, “How does Laura -- or how did Matt and Marisha -- even let you out of the house if you can do that all the time?”

Travis just laughs until Tal kisses him again and then slides down to take his turn with Travis’s cock. Without werewolf stamina -- and since Travis’s cock is larger -- Taliesin certainly can’t reproduce that trick, but Travis seems satisfied to tangle his fingers in Tal’s hair and fuck Tal’s face until he comes, something which Taliesin also thoroughly enjoys. 

They’re taking a slightly sticky breather on the bed when Laura texts Travis and Matt texts Taliesin to ask how things are going. 

While Travis assures Laura that they haven’t broken any more furniture -- yet -- Taliesin texts _How does Laura get anything else done when he’s like this? It’s good that they’ve got friends like us to help out._ _I would have volunteered as tribute faster_ _if I’d known he was so goddamn good with his mouth_ to Matt. He gets some blushing-face emojis in response. 

Travis puts his arms around Taliesin as Taliesin replaces his phone on the nightstand, pulling Tal back into his lap. Travis is already aroused again, and Taliesin feels himself getting hard again too. He’s pretty sure he hasn’t been as perpetually turned on like this since he was in his 20s, but he’s certainly not complaining. 

When Laura shows up the following morning, Tal is in the shower attempting to soak out the remains of a kink in his back that he’s pretty sure happened when Travis had him bent over the bed and was vigorously fucking his ass (although it could have also happened during any of the other ardent rounds of getting each other off that they went through, he supposes). When Tal gets out and wraps himself in a towel, he can hear low, urgent noises coming from the bedroom, along with the judder of bedsprings. Tal tells himself that he should really just wait until they’re finished, but the connecting door between the bedroom and the bathroom is slightly open and he can glimpse a naked Laura straddling a still-naked Travis who is fucking into her like he hadn’t just come four times the night before.

“You might as well come in, Tal,” Laura calls. 

“Are you sure?” Tal asks. 

“Get your ass in here and show Laura that thing you can do with your tongue,” Travis growls, and Tal doesn’t need to be told a third time. 

_ So?  _  Marisha texts Taliesin after he gets home.

_ My back and my knees may never forgive me and I’m glad I don’t have to record until the day after tomorrow, but holy fuck that was amazing, _ Tal texts back. 

_ Yeah, I think we’re gonna have to take turns each month so we don’t all die, _ Marisha texts back. 

_ At least we’ll die happy _ , Tal answers. 


End file.
